


The Collared Kitten

by VenusLorenz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Kitten is a transgender woman, Leashes, Master is Non-Binary, Master/Pet, NSFW, Other, Pet Names, Petplay, Petspace, Possessive Behavior, Strap-Ons, Subspace, This means penis is included in this so be aware, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusLorenz/pseuds/VenusLorenz
Summary: The kitten sat obediently on the sofa, heart fluttering with anticipation as she waited for her Master to come home. They had left very detailed instructions to follow, and she was proud to say that she had followed them perfectly. Now, she was simply waiting for Master to return home. They had plans for her, and she was very excited.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Non-Binary Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The Collared Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I was commissioned to write this for someone, and was given permission to post it. Hope you enjoy!

The kitten sat obediently on the sofa, heart fluttering with anticipation as she waited for her Master to come home. They had left very detailed instructions to follow, and she was proud to say that she had followed them perfectly. She had prepped her tail buttplug, cleaning it gently before pressing it inside herself. She whined at the feeling, sighing as it settled and she adjusted to the feeling. 

Next, she brushed her hair. She took great care with this step, making sure that her hair was neat and tidy. She then put on her cat ears, smiling at her reflection. She was such a good kitty for her Master! They’d be so proud of her! She then grabbed her prettiest collar, giggling as the bell jingled. She brought it out with her to the living room, placing it on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Now, she was simply waiting for Master to return home. They had plans for her, and she was very excited.

She perked up at the sound of keys jingling on the other side of the front door. She sat in a cute kitten pose, one that she knew her Master liked a lot. Anything for them, she was more than happy to serve. The door swung open, and in a moment her Master was beside her, petting her hair gently. “There’s my good little kitten.” They cooed with a smile, and she felt her heart pick up with excitement. It was finally time to play.

Her Master reached down and touched her cock lightly, barely brushing it with their fingertips. Despite this, she whined in desperation, barely restraining herself from pressing her cock against their hand. She knew that they noticed from the way they laughed softly. “Patience, little one.” And with that, they withdrew their hand. She whimpered, staring at her Master with large, pleading eyes. They smiled at the sight, grasping their kitten’s chin gently. “Easy there. I’ll take care of you.” And with that, they let go and turned to go to their bedroom. The kitten sighed, and remained on the sofa obediently.

Luckily, she didn’t have to wait for long. When her Master was finished getting out of work clothes, they swiftly returned to their kitten’s side. She smiled as she felt them pet her hair, they tended to love showing affection in that way. Not that she was complaining, she adored being pet. It made her feel cherished. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt her collar being gently placed around her throat, and sighed as she heard it click shut. This was good, her collar made it much easier to slide into petspace. It made her feel secure.

“Look at me, kitten.” They murmured gently, guiding her to look at them head-on. Her smile widened when she saw what they were holding. In their hand was a new leash that her Master had picked up on the way home. It matched her favorite collar wonderfully, and she arched her neck submissively to allow them to clip it to her collar. They did so quickly, gently tugging on it to show that it was secure. She let out a soft meow in response, and heard her Master chuckle at the needy sound. They tugged on it again, gently leading her in the direction of their bedroom.

Her Master led her into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. She assumed her position quickly, kneeling beside them and resting her head on their knee. She let her eyes drift shut as they began to pet her once more. “You’re being so good for me today, kitten.” They murmured, sounding almost breathless as they stared at her in wonder. “I’m so proud of you. I love you so much.” She responded with another meow, knowing that good pets didn’t use human words. 

“Such a good kitten for me,” They remarked, brushing their fingers through her hair, “and good kittens deserve rewards for good behavior, don’t they?” She felt a smile tug at her lips at the casual statement. Her Master’s fingers pressed into her mouth, and she accepted them easily. She sucked on them reverently, eyelids flickering as she whined.

Their other hand began to gently touch the kitten. Her Master was very good at getting her needy, desperate for more. So tantalizingly close to the edge and yet… not enough. It was the best kind of frustration. They massaged her nipples, squeezing and pulling on them just enough to make her shudder. The pleasure was drawing her into a haze, and she welcomed it eagerly. It felt as though her thoughts were being wrapped in a blanket and being moved to the back of her mind. She was slipping further into petspace, and all she could do was whine and let herself drift.

“Look at you… you’re beautiful like this, you know. So deeply wrapped in pleasure that you couldn’t speak if you wanted to,” they said as her teeth grazed their fingers, “but that’s more than okay, kitten. I like you like this. So obedient for me.” They pulled her up onto their lap, taking their hand from her mouth to wrap their fingers around her penis. Their other hand came up to grasp her leash, pulling gently on it so she could feel the pressure.

She moaned at the clear move of ownership. She opened her eyes and stared blearily at her Master. They met her eyes, a soft smile gracing their lips as they tugged on the leash to pull her closer. “Mine.” They growled in her ear, their other hand jerking her off quicker. She moaned, thrusting her hips into their hand as she purred back, “Yours, Master.”

She came with a needy gasp, collapsing in a heap against them. They chuckled fondly at her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “I’ll forgive you for speaking this one time, kitten. Only because you’ve been the perfect picture of obedience tonight and your submission has made me infinitely happy.” She smiled gratefully at her Master as they stood and walked quickly to the bathroom. She sighed, relaxing against the sheets, a very pleased expression on her face.

They returned just as quickly as they had gone, having washed their hands quickly. They had some other things with them, some new and some that she knew on sight. They placed the aftercare kit that they always used on the bedside table to be used later, and dug around in the new bag, eyes narrowed in concentration. They smiled when they finally found what they were looking for.

They pulled out a new item that had her eyes widening in excitement. A new strap-on, and from the looks of it, it was going to be very fun. Definitely not too big for her to handle, but big enough that she’d be feeling it when she woke up tomorrow. Her mind drifted a little bit, thinking of all the naughty things her Master was likely planning to do with their new toy. She snapped herself out of it when her Master had finally put the strap on and adjusted it to their liking, wiping the drool from her chin.

They drizzled lube onto their hand, making a show of gliding their fingers across the new dildo. Her eyes locked onto their hand, focusing on their fingers. She knew quite well what those fingers were capable of, and she had to consciously remind herself not to drool again. They released the strap and came over, making a gesture towards the bed. “Bend over, kitten.” She was quick to oblige, moving into position and pushing her ass into the air.

Their fingers prodded at her entrance, pushing gently at the rim. She exhaled, letting her legs spread further. Two fingers pressed into her, scissoring gently as they stretched her hole. She moaned, loving the sensation of being full but wanting more. She pushed her hips against their fingers, whimpering at the feeling. They chuckled, their other hand grasping her hips to hold her steady.

“Patience, kitten,” they murmured, “you’ll get your Master’s strap soon. You’ve been so good for me, and I haven’t forgotten your reward. You’ll be nice and full in only a few moments.” She moaned at the promise and obediently held still as her Master prepared her. All too soon, they pulled their fingers out, causing her to whimper and clench as the feeling of emptiness returned.

Something larger pushed against her entrance, causing her breath to catch as her cheeks reddened with excitement. Blood rushed to her face as they pushed the strap inside of her, her legs spreading instinctively. She moaned as she was filled from behind, whimpering at the sensation as they fully sheathed the dildo inside her.

“Such a good kitten,” they murmured softly, beginning to move as she became adjusted to the feeling, “you’ve done so well. Now it’s about time we make kitten cum a second time, hm?” She nodded her head, babbling nonsense as they began to fuck her in earnest. Her master knew her body well, and they knew that she could take this new strap easily and without complaint, they didn’t bother with taking it easy. They gripped her hips tightly, pulling her body along as they fucked into her. She whimpered, already close to the edge for the second time. Her mind was lost in a sea of pleasure, and at this point she was desperate.

They noticed her neediness, their hand coming down to her dripping cock and jerking her in time with their thrusts. “Good kitten. Such a perfect kitten for me. Go ahead and cum, little one. I’m right here.” The words pushed her over the edge, and she came on the sheets with a needy cry. She collapsed as she finished, whimpering as she felt her Master slide out of her. She flopped over onto her back, taking a moment to simply focus on breathing. She hadn’t cum that hard in a while.

She watched her Master loosen the straps of the harness, letting the strap-on fall carelessly to the floor. She snorted at the lack of care, but knew that they would clean it later after they’d rested. Her Master grabbed a wet cloth from their aftercare bag, and gently grabbed her limp cock. They cleaned it swiftly, making sure not a speck of dried cum remained before moving to her ass and taking great care to clean it as well. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander as they methodically worked to make sure she was clean.

Finally, they reached down and lifted her, moving her into her normal spot on the bed. She curled up under the covers as they pulled them up, eyes fluttering as they pet her head once more. “You did amazing today, kitten.” They murmured softly, and she let out an unintelligible noise of agreement as they got under the covers as well. They pulled her close, brushing the hair from her eyes as she rested her head on their chest. Her Master continued to praise her as they drifted off to sleep, and she couldn’t help the satisfied smile as she let herself sink into the world of dreams.


End file.
